Lovers Found
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Two girls are found fighting a group of lessers. Who are they? What are they to the brotherhood? OCs and OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Rogue*

"Aaaaahhh!" I screamed, Poison right at my heels as we sprinted through the unknown mansion's halls. Like a bad comedy movie, twenty other males bounded after us, their shouts for us to stop echoing throughout the hall. My pulse was in my throat but I fought to keep my head clear; if I failed, Poison would go down with me, and that was so not an option.

"Stop!" one male shouted from behind us, his voice full with authority. I wanted to comply, something told me we should, but I ignored it. Poison was more important than finding out why I felt that way.

"Fuck you." I hissed back. Poison giggled from behind me despite our shitty situation. We were stuck. Locked inside a house that was filled with men on major steroids. How? Wish I knew. The last memory I had was in the alley, and our 8 saviors.


	2. Chapter 2

*Day before-1 at night**Poison*

"I want to try going out in the light again." I said, cutting the silence that had washed over our booth. We were in Screamers, seeing if the liquor and music could match up with ZeroSum's. My answer was no, Rogue's opinion was fuck no. She always had such a way with words. In the darkened booth, I could still see her tense.

She raised her hard amber eyes to my face and I winced. Ever since we had that change a month back, she had changed. Not completely, but she felt like it was her duty to watch over me, and whatever I said to her did nothing for her to think otherwise. Trying to ignore her response, I let my eyes look down at the table while she drank from her beer. I stuck with coke. "You may want to try. Doesn't mean you will." she said flatly.

I raised my eyebrows to glare at her. Her defiant stare never wavered. "You're not the boss of me." I said, wishing I could hate her. I loved her though, and under her strong surface she loved me too.

"Poise." Rogue sighed. This time she spoke up, her voice softer and less commanding.

"What?" I tried to snap but it came out more as a sob. When I looked back up, Rogue's amber eyes had me holding back tears. The last time we tried going outside, we burned. A small scar on my shoulder was still there for remembrance of what we lost. The scariest part of it all though was we drank from each other. And liked it! Both of us had not clue what was going on with us, and asking for help was out of the question for fear we would be taken as crazy. Maybe we were. Hell, we changed our names to ones that were somehow magically tattooed to our lower abdomens. That screamed mentally insane.

"We're in this together, we will be fine." she reassured, her hand moving to playfully push the side of my head. I giggled and tried my best to glare at her, but it only caused her to laugh. "Now stop sulking, we're in a shitty club with crappy liquor, let's drink!"

*two hours*

"Rogue, follow me. Here, hold my hand." I said, offering my hand to her but she made a face, shaking her head as she stumbled off the sidewalk. "Rogue!" I warned strictly, the way a parent would to a misbehaving kid.

She giggled, she actually giggled, a lazy grin pulling at the corners of her lips. "Ooh, sorry Alex." She called me by my regular name, causing me to wince. "Don't be mad." she said, her face falling into a puppy dog expression, her full bottom lip pouting.

"I'm not mad." I lied, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street. I hated when she drank; it never ended well. Dragging her, she fell silent as I looked around. I felt weird, my skin crawling the closer I neared our apartment. My eyes darted to an upcoming alley, the sweet stench of evil and baby powder lacing the air. My body tensed, why, I did not know. I started to pick up my pace, wanting to just pass the alley that freaked me out. A growl ripped from Rogue's throat, causing me to jump, her eyes locked on the same alley. "You feel the same way?" I questioned, arching up a brow.

"That whatever piece of shits are in that alley need a serious bath? Ya, I do."

Before I could reply, two men appeared. They were built like linebackers, both alike in body size and coloring. The men had pale hair, bleached to an almost white blond. Their skin and eyes were the same pasty color that stood out against their leather jackets. They did not notice us at first until I found myself growling also, my head screaming to fight, protect, and kill. "Whoa, what the fuck, they're girls." one said, confused, his buddy pulling out a gun he was packing in his leather. "Aye, guys, check it out."

When more appeared, Rogue grabbed my arm. Even drunk, she was still protective. "What do we do?" one of the males asked.

"Kill 'em." With that a shot sounded off, the bullet grazing my hair as it whizzed past my head. I gasped and the snarl from Rogue's lips twisted into a roar, an animalistic growl that was far from human.

"Big mistake." I said with a laugh.

*ten minutes after**no one*

They took down three men at a time, their arms and legs without thought kicking and punching their enemy before they had time to react. There were two more males and blood on the gravel road. Black and crimson mixed together into one. Poison laid unconscious, a trickle of blood dripping down the side of her head where someone hit her from behind. Rogue was fighting the leftover two, her movements slower and more painful. Blood dripped from her lip and her arm was limp from a bullet that had torn through her muscle.

"Bitch." one of the males growled, his hand pushing her against the wall, traveling down her body. She cursed, her skin threatening to get up from her bones and crawl away. One hand fell to her breast as the other traveled downwards. It inched closer and closer between her legs until her stopped. Lights shined into the alley. All she heard was car doors and the sound of fighting, her eyes closing as she felt herself felling down into the dark.

Through cracked eyes, a goateed figure moved closer, his hand stretching out to touch her. "No!" she screamed, grabbing his hand. "Don't help me, help Poise first, don't fucking touch me!" she cried out despite her state. She tried to blink away the dark but it was rushing up too quickly.

"Fuck." he said, backing up. "Okay. Alright." Rogue sank to the ground, her body collapsing in. "Aye, Tohrment, check this out." the tattooed male said, stroking his goatee in interest.

"Wha-holy." the man said, his dark hair cropped tight to his skull.

"Fuck."

"Sweet."

"Female warriors boo-ya!" one with Hollywood-looks exclaimed into the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

*present**Rogue*

We bolted through the hallway, my arm grabbing for Poise. "Hurry." I said, looking back to make sure she was okay. A cut was still on her forehead but besides that and her panting, she was fine.

"Rogue!" she warned. I spun around at her words but was too slow. I freight-trained into a male, his sturdy chest stopping me as his arms clamped tightly around my waist. I gasped, struggling against his hold, bruises from the other night screaming in protest.

"No one told me we were playing tag." he said smartly. His chest seemed to be glowing a light tint of gold that almost could have gone unnoticed. Letting me go, I back up to stare up into his amused face, blond hair falling in his eyes.

I was pissed; he blocked my escape and put Poise in danger. I growled. "You're it." I said and swung. He did not expect it so I had a clear shot at his face. My fist connected with the side of his head, my knuckles taking in most of the impact. He didn't budge though. His eyes narrowed hard onto my face. I braced myself for a returning hit but nothing happened. Everyone in the hall went silent.

Then a deep chuckle erupted. It was like a chain reaction, one laugh turned into two until the only ones not laughing were Poise and me. Each strong built male laughed, grins of approval twisted on their lips. "She said you're it." one male with blond hair and movie star looks said with a booming laugh.

"Girl did what we wanted to do a long time ago." the one who yelled stop spoke up, standing out from the crowd, his wraparounds blocking our view of his eyes.

"Now that's a female of worth."

"Just like how you are, peaches?" one with a Boston cap asked the tattooed male.

"I'll kill ya." he said back with a grin.

"Girl punches like a man." the gold male retorted, rubbing the side of his face, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Lassiter, meet our female warriors. Try not to piss them off too." the male in the wraparounds said. He looked like he ran the show.

Warriors? Poise and I shared a look, having the same questions. Who were these guys, and what was up with the leather? Or maybe the last question was mine.

"Alright stop, let's rewind this." I said, looking at the men surrounding us, their grins still not fading as I spoke. "Explain yourselves." I ordered to no one in particular.

Again, like I expected, the long-haired male with the wraparounds spoke up. A golden retriever was at his side, its big brown eyes looking at us like it wanted to play. "We are the Black Dagger Brotherhood. We protect our race against evil. Those men you fought in the alley? They're _lessers_ and they're our enemy."

"_Lessers_." I said, trying to confirm I was listening right.

"Yeah. Well, long story short, since I'm missing quality time with my female, we're vampires, you're vampires, fuck, you're the first female warriors in history of this race." he said with a proud ass grin. He looked tickled pink to have women on his 'team'. "And we would love it if you stayed her and fought with us. Of course after some training." he added.

I felt faint. For the first time in years I belonged to something and it made sense. We were vampires? It didn't matter; Poise and I were meant to be somewhere, meant to be here! No more running around alone. We had others just like us.

"Rogue." Poise spoke, causing me to blink away my thoughts. I looked down at her. She was blank, thinking about what information was fed to us so quickly.

"Where the fuck is my room then?" I asked with a smirk, still keeping my eyes on Poison.

The men chuckled, including the one I punched. "Good, very good." the main male said, crossing his guns for arms over his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

*Poison*

The mansion was bigger than most hotels I have been in, and Rogue and I have found ourselves in many places. Every hall led to a series of more halls and doors. Interestingly, our rooms still weren't sorted out yet and I was happy about that; less things to remember at the moment.

"-And this is the gym. It's cool for you to go in any time, and to join the pre-trans when you feel like it." Tohrment spoke, stopping in front of the gym doors.

I could remember him because he was the smallest of all the males. His clothes were hanging off of his frail body. He looked around with grim eyes, adding more effect to the army-look he was going with, with the hair cut. He was a walking tragedy, hinting something had cut him deep and ruined him for life.

"What time are the classes?" I piped up. The male blinked, surprised at first because it had been a while since anyone said anything. Even Rogue stayed quiet by my side, her eyes narrowed, taking in everything with great care.

"7 pm to 11 pm."

Rogue whistled. "It's like high school all over again."

"Cutting into your beauty sleep?" he shot over his shoulder.

"Damn straight, cutting into _your_ beauty sleep." she said, freezing me. I glared from where I stood, cursing her lack of manners. Shrinking back, I waited for a fight to erupt. It was a normal thing and I waited for him to hit her, which would have been the hundredth beat down she had achieved.

Instead, the male laughed, his eyes filling up with admiration. "Ah, kiss my bony ass." he said back, turning to walk.

"Present it, oh wise one."

"Rogue." I hissed as we followed. I elbowed her in the side, eyes shooting her a warning glance.

"It's okay." she laughed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me into the side of her warm body. I tried to hide my approval of her gesture and pushed her away.

"You're such a pain in the ass." I said, trying to stifle a giggle but failing.

"Aye, guys, I have some business to do, so i'm gonna ditch." Tohrment said from in front of us, his eyes glued to his phone as a frown laced his lips. "Feel free to look around, and, oh yeah, Second meal is at five." he said quickly.

"Alright." I said, looking around. Exploring could be fun.

*John* (not his p.o.v thought-no one's)

John stumbled into the brotherhood's mansion, his blue eyes trying to focus on the spinning room. He hiccuped, the smell of his liquid cure thick on his breath. He had been at Zerosums for the last two nights, trying to drink away the images of Tohrment, his skeletal form burned into John's brain. In a way, he wished they never found his only male close to a father in that cave. It would have been easier to survive, thinking he killed himself after Wellsie's death, than seeing him suffer through the loss of his soul mate, his shellan.

Her death caused him to lose two parents. Trying to push away the thought, he lifted the half full scotch bottle to his lips and downed the amber liquid. "John." Tohrment's voice spoke softly. At first, he thought it was all in his head, a small reminder that he was going insane. "John." John turned his head to see Tohr in the doorway, a frown lacing his lips as he held his phone close to his body. He didn't answer, but just stared at the male, watched him with distant blue hues. "You're drunk." he said, causing John to laugh bitterly, but of course, no sound came out.

He held up the bird to Tohr before pushing through the kitchen doors. It was not a slick exit since he stumbled his ass into the room but he didn't care. He turned to the fridge, knocking into a smaller figure. "What the-"

John growled a loud roar at an unfamiliar scent. With speed, he twisted around to see what stranger was roaming in his house. His rage and alcohol mixed together helped to throw him off balance. He stumbled, falling over and taking whoever was next to him to the ground with him, a small girly squeak cutting though the silence. John's eyes widened at the sound, his arms wrapping around her body to absorb her fall.

He grunted, looking down into a paled female's face. He stayed on top of her, inhaling her sweet smell. Cinnamon. She smelled like sweet cinnamon rolls. He dropped his head down low to bury his face into the bend of her neck. The warrior? Yeah, she was a warrior and his primal senses knew it at once. She shuddered under his touch, groaning low once John rolled his tongue over the skin of her neck, trying to taste her appealing scent.

"P-please, g-get off of me." The small voice whimpered from underneath him. John did not comply though. She liked him touching her and he could smell her arousal. All his control to get up was gone.

He looked up, peering into her violet orbs, and shook his head. The female snarled at him despite her shy appearance. He grinned down at her, rolling his hips against her's in slow lavishing, circular motions. Her snarling stopped as her lips parted. Taking it as an invitation, he pressed his arousal hard in between her legs, causing a pleading groan to leave her lips.

"Hey, Poise I found-" Another female's voice spoke up from behind him. He was so distracted he didn't hear her walking in, and by the hand that grabbed his shirt, that was his biggest mistake. Before he could say anything, he was ripped off of the female and a fist was slammed into his jaw.

She punched like a man.

*Wellesandra*

"You have something to ask me." The Scribe Virgin spoke in front of Wellesandra. Her hood was pulled far over her face to only show a glimpse of full perfect lips. Tohrment's shellan knew the perfection that was hidden under her hood.

"Yes, Dear Scribe-" Wellsie was cut off as she was in mid-bow.

"I know what you're going to ask for, Wellesandra, and I need to know...is this really what you want?" she asked, her tone softer than usual, one that resembled a concerned mother.

The female did not hesitate, her chin lifting in confidence and courage. "Yes."

A slow smile made its way onto her lips. "Very well then." she approved, and then the white fade wavered and all the shelllan's memories blanked out, like a switch of a light bulb; all light and then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

*Lassiter*

Tohrment was gone, visiting Havers, which gave me the whole damn day off. Greeeeat. I grabbed something to pig out on before starting back to my room. I was tempted to find Rhage but that male and I together damn straight created too much of a problem, and I already got my face dented in by that female.

That warrior...God...I had never seen a female so angry at the world. In my life before I was a guardian, women would give me two types of looks, want or fear, and her amber liquid eyes stared at me with intelligence and incredible care like she could look into my darkened soul.

"I had good reason for what I did." A deepened brilliant woman's voice spoke from Wrath's office door. I froze in my tracks to stop and stare at the door, waiting for her to speak again.

"You can't keep on punching every male that pisses you off." Wrath's hard ass voice chuckled from behind his bad-ass desk that the brotherhood recently carried in. I snickered, my eyebrows perking up. Again?

Rogue sighed heavily. "Listen." she said in a question, smart enough not to cross him. "That male was on her, pinning her to the ground." she said, anger flooding her voice. "Poise is mine to protect. It's always been that way. and if someone is threatening her safety, I go in swinging."

That grabbed my attention. Why protect someone you did not have to? Shaking my head, i ran a hand through my hair, waiting for the King's response. He took his time. "Very well. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Next brother you knock out, make it Rhage."

I chuckled, pushing into the room. The same familiar amber eyes locked onto me.

*Rogue*

The same male I upper cut came into the room, his eyes locked onto mine, and good God, he was gorgeous. He had long blonde and black hair that draped over his shoulders like fine satin. His skin was pale and angelic, but despite his god-like looks, he was hard. His eyes were a dark light that held a silent threat in them to anyone who decided to screw with him. He was a dark angel and all his attention was focused on me, which indicated he overheard our conversation.

"Who did she knock out this time?" he asked Wrath, but his golden hues were still locked onto me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I can tell you who I'm going to knock out." I answered smartly, leaning into the three seater couch in my so-called 'king's' office.

"You caught me by surprise. Next time it won't work out female."

"Really? Wanna take that chance ass ho-"

"Alright! Break it up." Wrath interjected. George, his seeing-eye dog, growled from behind the desk to reinforce his master's command. The large male had to pet the animal's head to calm it down. George's golden shoulders eased back at once to rest its head back at the foot of Wrath's feet. "Rogue, I'll talk to John for ya, and for now, I'd advice you to go down to the training room. Vishous and the boys want to see what you know, feel me?"

I nodded, standing up, a smirk lacing my lips. Fighting. That one word made the most sense in my life, and now I knew why. "Ya got it. Thanks, bossman."

Wrath nodded his head. When he spoke, his tone was softer and a hell of a lot less forceful. "Welcome. You're family now, and we will treat you like the rest of us." With that, he dismissed me, eyes somehow shifting to where Lassiter stood. "Show here there. And don't be a dick, angel."

Angel?

I fought down a groan so Wrath wouldn't Donald Trump my ass and waited for Lassiter. The tall male turned around, his face blank, an unreadable mask that showed me he was not too happy about the order either.

"This way princess." he chimed, bowing and motioning to the door. My anger started to rise once again but I was quick to push it down. Instead, I forced a smile on my lips, my amber eyes flashing.

"Thank you." I said, curtsying in my jeans from yesterday. Maybe it was my words or the gesture, but one of them earned a bewildered look from the two males. It was absurd enough to have them freeze in their tracks. Lassiter's golden hues filled up with silent humor. "Shall we?" I said, trying not to smirk.

He nodded and I exited, thanking God I was a bitch. Playing sweet girl was way too rewarding.


	6. Chapter 6

*Poison*

Zsadist and Vishous. They were two males that made me actually want Rogue's protection if we had to fight them. We stood in the gym, leaned against very high school-looking bleachers, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. "Nervous?" asked V as he lit up a hand roll, the distinct smell of Turkish tobacco drifting toward me.

I shrugged my shoulders, eyes searching the gym, my body still getting over the tackling session one of the brothers had given me. What was his name? It didn't matter. I was staying away from him. In almost like a protest, my neck tingled at the memory of his warm tongue sliding over my skin. Jack Daniels. He reeked of it and so did his breath, but under the vile smell was a clean spicy scent; one that drew you in much like a predator drawing you in for the kill. And I was captivated enough to let him. No! I couldn't think so fondly of him since he did almost molest me on the kitchen floor. My opinion of him might have changed if Rogue had not come. The question was, for better or worse? Now who was he?

"His name is John." the larger male answered on an exhale. I froze, eyebrows perking up in question. He could read my mind. Opening my mouth to protest, the gym doors swung open and the rest of the gang came in, including John straggling behind the group.

"Let's start this lesson up." Hollywood exclaimed, grinning toothily, his good looks and tight sweats making me feel like we were in some kind of kick-boxing film.

"Yo, Matthews, you going to join us?" Zsadist, the brutally scared one, called over, his hard eyes laying on the male who attacked me. I looked over at him again. He was a god, or at least the closest thing to resembling one. I skimmed over his features like I was watching a tiger. He was deadly but beautiful, whatever innocence he had was locked down and covered with dead blue eyes. He was my favorite combination: black hair and dark blue eyes.

John shrugged, much like I did, his leather shoulders rising and falling with the motion. "I was here to watch but yeah, I can help I guess." he signed back. He was mute.

"Good. You're paired with Poise, so she can get a chance to kick your ass in return." Vishous cut in, a grin twisted on his lips. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. Fight him? He already took me down once and hell, he looked like a tank. I looked over at Rogue. Her mouth was slack and it looked like she wanted to argue. She kept her mouth shut though. "Lassiter. While you're here, take Rogue again. Then we'll switch off and rotate partners, feel me?"

The men around us grunted their understanding and we nodded, sharing a look. I was nervous. What happened if I wasn't good at it? Would I be unable to help and be forced to sit on the sidelines while they risked their lives? I tried to squish my anxiety down by moving closer to Rogue. Her face was pulled into a relaxed position. This was her place, not mine.

"Stop looking so nervous, you're making me want to kick their asses for it." Rogue whispered to me under her breath. I had to laugh, my shoulders slumping to let me know how tense I was.

"I'm alright." I reassured her but the face she gave me said that she didn't believe me.

-thirst minutes later-

John stood on the opposite side of the mats, his eyes fixed on me with an uncomfortable focus. The sound of fighting was around us but we had yet to start. Why? Because he was staring and I was trying to speak around the pulse jack-hammering in my neck. "Ready?" I asked. If he signed I would understand since in high school, Rogue and I taught ourselves sign language, so I waited patiently.

He nodded, his hands signing wildly. "Listen. I'm sorry for earlier today. I was drunk and your scent appeared to-"

I held up my hand to silence him and to my surprise, it did. I signed back, earning myself an arch of his eyebrows. "Just drop it, okay? I need practice and you're stalling so please, let's start." I urged on. The thought of him pinning me to the floor automatically dampened in between my legs. Maybe when I was alone i'd let myself remember our meeting but not here with others around. Was I bothered by him or by my body's response to him? Whichever one had me straining to sprint for the door once he gave me a breath-taking smile. It affected things lower than I wanted and I tried to ignore it.

In response to his smile, I swung my foot out, tripping him with one fluid motion. He let out a grunt, his arms reaching out for anything to hold onto and found my arm. I squeaked as I fell down with him, bracing myself for the fall. Instead, I was pulled into John's chest, his back absorbing all of the fall. I flicked my eyes open at once, waiting for him to flip us over but he stayed still, his arms snaking around my waist to keep me from slipping off.

I panicked, not liking the closeness at all. "Dead." I said quickly, touching his heart with my fingertips.

Something warm flashed through his eyes but he remained silent, sliding me to his side so he could laugh and sign,"Yeah, you win this one. Up for round two, karate girl?"

I laughed, and it felt odd since it had been a while that i let that sound leave my lips. The sound was foreign but beautiful to me. John must have licked it too because when I looked at him again, he was grinning in victory. "Yeah, I'm ready to kick your butt again." I retorted with a similar twist of lips, getting up and offering him my hand. He took it and we shared a look.


	7. Chapter 7

*Rogue*

"You punched me." I said with shock, my jaw practically cracking again at the thought of the hit that Lassiter gave me. Pain still shot up my cheek and wavered through my whole body in jolts of pain. I tried to wash the pain away with my outrage but it did little for me.

"You're not supposed to punch in practice and you did, so I hit you back." Lassiter said blankly, his eyes staring holes into me. We both were in the ground. I was laid out on the mat and he was on top, pinning my hands over my head. I did not like it; the position sent fear into my veins but I struggled to not panic. Images of past abuse flashed behind my eyes. Before my transition, when I could not protect myself, I was used, used by a family friend. His grubby rough hands working me when there was no lubricant from between my legs. The pain almost came back, how bad I sobbed and screamed, my mom in her room, pretending she could not hear, like it was not happening. It all came back, crashing over me.

I did not notice I was screaming until someone's hands gripped my shoulders hard, shaking me back to reality. I could not stop the sobs that were leaving my lips but now I was aware of my hand gripping whoever was close to me for life. They didn't seem to mind, pulling me tightly against their chest. I should've not wanted to be touched by a male but whoever's strong hold I was in made me feel safe. Sturdy. I sobbed into his shoulder, tears staining whatever he wore. Blonde locks tickled my nose and I brushed the hair away to bury my face closer to his warmth.

"Rogue!" I hear Poise shout but I couldn't find the words to answer her.

"She's okay, I got her." whoever held me muttered. "I pinned her, and she just lost it." His tone was filled with regret and ancient sorrow. I could not reassure him at the moment but I would. My brain was in a state where words did not make sense. Just touch. I could feel my abuser still touching me, breathing his beer breath onto the back of my neck.

"It's okay, Lassiter, it's not your fault." Poise spoke softly.

"Someone call Jane." Vishous chimed in.

"No." I whispered, merely one word squeezed out from my shaking lips, but it was audible. Lassiter turned his face against mine, resting his cheek at the top of my head so he could hear. "No." I tried again.

"No?" Lassiter's voice was soft when he spoke to me, so sweet and reassuring that I had to fight off a shiver. I nodded. "Wait 'til tomorrow and ask Rogue if she wants to talk. Don't force her to relive something two times in one day." he said finally and I wanted to kiss him for it. The relief made me cry even harder. I felt like a pussy, but at the moment I couldn't care.

"Get her to the shower and something to eat." Wrath's voice ordered and I wondered when he got there.

I found my voice, somehow I managed to pull it together, standing up slowly. Lassiter backed up, giving me space. I was unable to look at him. Instead, I sniffled one last time, wiped my face and got on with my life. "I'm going to the showers. It any male comes in, I'll choke you out with the shower head." I warned, walking out without looking at anyone.

I tried to hold myself together just until I could make it to the showers. It seemed like fate liked me because once I was naked and under the hot, warming spray, my tears dried up and I became numb. Numb was good. I could work with numb over sad any day. "_Want to play?_" the familiar male's voice echoed in my head, and then suddenly all the pain came rushing back.


	8. Chapter 8

*Poison*

From past experience, I learned that it's smarter to just leave Rogue alone when she was upset because she never liked a crowd when it came to the concert of her emotions. Raw anger filled me as I thought about Rogue's past as well as my own. Stupid humans, taking advantage of the weak and defenseless. Wrath, I'm pretty sure his name was, seemed to sense that I wanted to keep fighting.

"Alright boys! Find another partner for Poise and keep going." I was paired up with Zsadist but fortunately my anger overrode my response to hide from him.

"Ready?" he grumbled. I sank into a stance that felt natural and nodded. "Begin." Now I knew he was fast, especially when he lashed out a kick aimed for the top of me. One mistake he made was that it was too high, meant for an average sized warrior or lesser, so it went right over my head. Second mistake was when he brought the leg straight down to try and catch my shoulder. It put him off balance and as I stepped to the side, my hands seemed to naturally secure onto his leg and push, forcing him to the ground. He jerked it out of my hold and lashed out again, catching my side and sending me sliding a few mats over.

I laid still for a minutes, catching my breath. Fudge, that hurt! The rest of the guys had sat down on the bleachers, watching me. I'm pretty sure that so far I was getting a failing grade. I sucked in a large breath, wincing at the pain in my side, and stood up. Grumbles of approval came from the males. I faced Zsadist again and pulled all of my anger out, focusing it on him.

In every martial arts class, the teachers tell the students not to act on anger, and I broke that rule with undeniable rage. He attacked first, a snarl bubbling up from his lips. I did not shrink back this time. Instead, I let out a war cry, ducking from the left hook he directed for my head. Without thought, I kept my body low and kicked out with my leg, putting my body behind the gesture.

Zsadist tried to block my kick but he reacted too slow. My heel was already digging into his lower stomach enough to shake around his organs. With an 'oomph' he stumbled back to park it on his butt. While he relearned to breath I was already on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. "Dead." I growled, tapping his heart.

As the anger faded, i crawled off of him quickly. "I-i'm s-sorry." I stuttered, afraid to meet Z's eyes. Keeping my eyes averted to the mat, a slow clap started. The gym was slowly filled with louder claps and the males' booming laughter.

"Well done. She laid you ass out, true?" Vishous cheered.

I looked up and Z had a smirk across his thin lips. "Hell of a job, female." Zsadist complimented, offering me one strong hand. I clapped hands with him, and was circled around my the brotherhood, including mysterious John Mathews.

I had to laugh nervously. "Does this mean I'm in?" I joked.

"So in." Wrath said, ruffling my hair. I beamed. So this was home, I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

*Rogue*

I battled with my relapse, fighting through the memories to have a new bunch catch me in its waves again. "Get out of my head." I sobbed, sinking to the shower flooe in a tired heap.

"Rogue." Even when revolted by the very thought of a male I had never wanted to hear that voice until then. I knew I'd lose it if I opened my eyes to see my naked body so I settled with covering my face.

"What?" I whispered. The voice that spoke out was foreign, it was someone else's; someone more frail and weaker than me.

"I want you to come out from under the shower. You're going to end up freezing." Lassiter rumbled. He sounded concerned and it helped me calm myself down. If I was freaking him out then I knew that I needed to pull myself together. Shaking my head, I tried to move but I couldn't. My limbs were numb from the water and I seemed to be shaking all over. I looked around, searching for a clanking noise until I figured out it was my teeth. I was going to end up chipping a tooth before it was over with. "I can't." The male didn't say a word. One moment the water was beating down on me and the next it was turned off. Lassiter laid a towel over me, and dropped to my side to help wrap it around my body. I silently thanked him, opening my eyes to look up at him. He should have made it worse with his piercings and huge frame, but he didn't. "Why can I bear you?" I asked the angel.

Lassiter smiled slightly, pulling me into the circle of his arms. I let him because it seemed to dim the panic, calming my breathing and the chatter of my teeth. "Because you punched me in the face. You already know you can kick my ass." he teased lightly. I laughed in appreciation of his comment.

"You hit me on the mats." I said with a smirk.

"I did what now?" he said with a small grin to match mine.

"You did." I said, hugging the towel closer around my shoulders to show the side of my jaw. I bluffed, tapping the skin he had punched," It's bruising." I said with fake conviction.

Lassiter chuckled, tilting my chin up with his fingers, still carefully touching my skin. "I can see it. Man, you look like shit."

I laughed back. The sound was abrupt and didn't match the weaker voice from before. I was starting to feel better. More like me again. "Bite me."

"Sorry, female, no fangs for me."

"Okay then, feed me, angel." I requested, finding my hunger once again. I could move once more,. Stiffly gathering myself to my feet, I got up. Lassiter did the same, getting up a lot easier than I did.

"Rogue."

"Hm?" I hummed, my eyebrows pulling up at the tone of voice. I turned to see his features had softened. It was a side of him that I bet many didn't get to see. It scared me a little. I had never seen that look in a male's eyes before.

"You're safe with me."

I nodded. "I know." I didn't trust him though. How could I? I just met him today. I couldn't believe this all went down on out first night here: me having flashbacks, Poise being pinned by a drunken warrior, and still this felt homier than any place we had ever been. Poise. Where was she?

**Please comment. And let me know if you like Lovers Found or Lover What? better. My friend and I are having a little contest to know which is better and we need your feedback. Thank you! :) Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

*Tohrment*

Black. Everything was black because all the street lights were off in the empty Caldwell neighborhood. _Lessers'_ blood dripped down my face and stung my eye, and blinking just made it worse. Trez had texted me about seeing the forelesser near where Zerosum used to be before Rehvenge blew it up to hell.

There were four, and currently there was only one. I let Wellsie's death and my extra rage affect me. I tore them apart like a beast, my teeth sinking into flesh, while whatever humanity left in me sat in the back of my body. While I was in the middle of trying to cough through the black baby powder crap stuck in my throat, a click halted me.

"Whoa, I thought us guys in the _Lesser_ Society were sick." I reeled around, my teeth bared as I hissed at the exact forelesser I was looking for, the lucky bastard that replaced Lash. Daddy was a cold saw, I guessed. The male aimed the barrel at me, looking bored with my display of anger. "Yeah, whatever, don't move or I'll blow your brains out." he threatened flatly. I was tempted to move, just to let him kill me. It was that or go with him, where they would kill me slowly. Before i could react, a snarl erupted from behind the blonde forelesser and the gun went off. I braced myself for the pain, but nothing happened. Looking up, I saw the _lesser_ gaping, black blood bubbling up out of his mouth. Lower down was the reason why: his neck was torn, the flesh stringy and ripped violently from the side.

I didn't waste time in seeing why as I gathered my blank self to my feet and rushed the god-damn _lesser_, stabbing him in the heart. With a pop and a flash of light he was gone, and something else took its place. A wolf limped toward me. I blinked, adrenaline kicking in at the sight. The giant animal didn't attack. It whimpered, hopping on three paws to keep from putting pressure on his hind hip. Its fur was matted down with blood, and I had a moment of panic. What do I do with it? It did save my life.

"You won't be bad, right?" I asked the animal. It barked in response.

**Please comment! :):):):):):):):):):)**


	11. Chapter 11

*Poise*

They talked about the Scribe Virgin on our way to the dining room for Second Meal. Lassiter laid back as the rest of us went up to eat. I wanted to stay back too and make sure Rogue was okay but he promised he would bring her up to eat soon. I trusted him, and it wasn't just because he was an angel; he looked at Rogue with a warmth that Rogue looked at me with.

"Blay!" Rhage shouted to two boys that entered the mansion. I turned to see a redhead and an over-the-top black-haired male. They were smaller than the rest of the warriors but they looked equally as tough, at least, the non-redhead did. He stood next next to the red head possessively, his mismatched eyes scanning the room. He reminded me of a husky with a bad-ass attitude. He had piercings sprawling up each ear, and it complimented his all black, all leather look.

"Hey." the redhead spoke back, a friendly smile crossing his lips. I turned to Zsadist since he seemed to stay out of the meet and greet, his blank look seeming angry because of the scars that were carved into his face.

"Who's the Scribe Virgin?" I asked quietly. We started walking to the dining room. Zsadist didn't look surprised that I didn't know who it was.

"She is a lot like God. She is good, Omega is evil. They control the diverse societies of _lessers_ and vampires." he explained flatly, "But don't think she is nice and sweet."

I nodded. Grumpy, god-like woman. Sounded like people I knew. I frowned. I hoped Rogue was okay.

**Please comment!:):):):):):):):):):)**


	12. Note

Note:

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. This is my friend's story, so it's in her notebook, which has been temporarily set aside...Ok, you got me, it's packed up with a bunch of my other notebooks at my grandma's house. I haven't been able to get to it, but once I do, new chapters will be coming. I hope that once they're up, they will be read and commented on. My friend would like that very much. (I would too, 'cuz I help write it a little and I'm the one typing it up X) )


End file.
